Prophezeihung
by Nymphae
Summary: Ende der Blacks


… und die Sterne werden fallen. Sterben. Die Sterne werden vom Himmel fallen, einer nach dem anderen, aber doch ohne Zweifel. Langsam, allmählich, ohne, dass man es ahnt, ahnen könnte. Denn bevor sie fallen, werden sie leuchten, heller als jemals zuvor. Doch je heller sie leuchten, desto schneller werden sie verglühen. Unausweichlich.

Der Jäger wird der erste sein, als letzter seiner Art. Und erst nachdem er seine Kinder zu wahren Erben seines Namens gemacht hat. Denn Licht kann niemals existieren ohne Schatten, ohne die Dunkelheit. Und doch liebt der treueste Gefährte des Jägers die Beute mehr als sein eigenes Blut und so stirbt er seinen ersten Tod.

Als nächstes geht der König, der niemals geboren wurde, zu regieren. Er kämpft gegen das Schicksal, seine Bestimmung, die er kennt. Er bemüht sich, er ringt so hart und doch – er kann seinen Platz nicht einnehmen. Und als er dies erkennt, als er sein Los annimmt, stürzt er sich selbst für das Licht in die Dunkelheit, in den Tod. Und so entfacht das Sterben des jüngsten Sterns das Licht der Hoffnung, dass aus der Nacht, der Schwärze heraus, Tag werden kann.

Und der hellste Stern am Himmel leuchtet, als hätte er die Dunkelheit niemals gekannt, als wäre er aus Licht geboren worden und nicht aus Schwärze. Er leuchtet und strahlt und er zieht Licht an. Sie folgen ihm im Krieg, im Kampf; sie folgen ihm, vertrauen ihm. Wenn die Nacht am dunkelsten ist, weist der hellste Stern am Himmel den Weg. Doch es gibt andere. Sie flüstern. Niemals offen, niemals laut, fasst unhörbar. Aber nur fast. Denn alle wissen, was sie sagen. Schwarz wird schwarz bleiben und aus machen Nächten gibt es kein Erwachen. Und letztendlich mag er noch so hell glänzen, der Hundsstern bringt dennoch immer Tod und Verderben. Doch es sind nicht ihre Worte, die seinen Sturz herbeiführen. Es ist ein Verrat, der tiefer reicht, als sie alle ahnen. Und in all seiner Helligkeit stirbt er den zweiten Tod, weil er nicht sehen wollte, was immer klar vor ihm lag. Mit in den Abgrund reißt er, was ihm im Leben das Liebste war. Doch ist er schuldig? Er traf die falsche Wahl und nun muss er die Konsequenzen tragen.

Die Prinzessin – sie stirbt den längsten Tod. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Helden, hat sie sich für die Liebe entschieden. Und doch wird sie alles verlieren. Ist es wirklich besser, zu verlieren, was man liebt, als nie geliebt zu haben?

Noch einmal leuchtet der Stern auf, im Verborgenen, doch hat er seinen Glanz verloren. Wie soll er brennen, wenn er seinen Antrieb verloren hat? Und so stirbt er ein drittes Mal. Von der Hand der Kriegerin und doch auch nicht. Er stürzt in die Dunkelheit. Auf die andere Seite. Und dieses letzte Mal ist sein Tod endgültig.

Doch wie soll die Kriegerin dies überleben? Früher war er ihr Liebling, ihn allein wollte sie leuchten sehen. Alle, die sie liebte, haben sie verlassen. Die Schwester – die Prinzessin und der hellste der Sterne. Sie aber huldigt der Dunkelheit, die sich in ihrer aller Herzen befindet. Und sie leuchtet als der Held der Prinzessin stirbt und sie strahlt als sie ihre Tochter tötet. Wie soll da die Prinzessin weiterleben? Ohne ihren Geliebten, ohne das Kind. Der Welpe wird für sie niemals ausreichen, so sehr sie sich auch bemüht, ihm die Wärme zu geben, die sie nicht mehr fühlt. Und so ist sie gefallen ohne zu sterben, doch ihre Augen funkeln nicht mehr.

Als letzte von ihnen stirbt die Kriegerin, noch vor ihrem Herrn. Doch hat sie jemals wirklich gelebt? Sie stirbt durch die Liebe, die sie niemals empfinden konnte, die Liebe für ein Kind. Und es ist ihre Schwester, die sie verrät, um ihren Sohn zu retten. Obwohl sie selbst, allein unter ihrem Blut, nicht am Himmel zu Hause ist, hat sie ihn in den Himmel gehoben. Es ist zu viel, als das er all diesen Ansprüchen gerecht werden könnte – und so muss er sie alle enttäuschen.

Und mit dem letzten Stern stirbt ein schwarzes Haus. Die Welt dreht sich weiter und die Nacht verbleibt in der Dunkelheit. Denn die Sterne sind vom Himmel gefallen…


End file.
